fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Berry Sick
Berry Sick is episode 5b of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 1. Due to a heatwave, Berry, the ice monster who makes the Frosty Freezy Freeze machine, has run out of energy causing the machine to dry up. Fanboy and Chum Chum take Berry home and try hard to revive him, but when they do, they become so attracted to his freeze and are desperate to drink him whole. Plot A heatwave has hit Galaxy Hills in the middle of summer, and Fanboy and Chum Chum are so hot they use "Emergency Plan Alpha", where they open their secret vault with their Frosty Freezy Freeze. But a seagull as taken the last drink, so the boys have to go...OUTSIDE. After a bad shortcut through the sandbox, they walk across the burning road to the Frosty Mart, where they meet a burned Lenny and some customers who are acting like zombies because they really need a Frosty Freezy Freeze. But just as they were about to get the drink they discover the machine's dried up. Fanboy uses his head to knock open the small chamber on the machine, and it opens to reveal a little Ice Monster named Berry. Berry says he runs the Frosty Freezy Freeze machine and the heatwave has taken his frosty breath away. The boys decide to take care of him, but they distract the zombie customers by telling them to attack Lenny (because of his Frosty Freezy Freeze hat). Back at the Fanlair, Fanboy takes Berry's temperature, which is 5 degrees. And after Chum Chum gives him medicine, he begins to ooze Frosty Freezy Freeze, which tastes good. After a round of the boys caring for him and drinking the freeze at the same time, Berry starts to feel better. He was about to leave when the boys lock the door and take a diagnosis. They think something else is wrong with him, so they keep him for a few more days. Later, Berry comes out of the bathroom with Frosty Freezy Freeze in a jar, but the boys storm off to the closet with it, where they have a round of drinking the freeze all to themselves. Much later, Berry looks at Fanboy's notepad, which just has pictures of the boys drinking the freeze from him! Berry realizes the boys were lying and he wasn't sick at all; the boys caught a condition from him known as "Frosty Freezy Freeze Fever". Berry tries to escape, but a zombie Fanboy and Chum Chum charge at him. And, as Berry screams, he releases his frosty breath! He has been cured, so he leaves and goes back to the Frosty Mart. Fanboy and Chum Chum however, are frozen and the ice they're in tastes like Frosty Freezy Freeze. The episode ends with the zombie customers (now with Lenny turned as one) licking the ice off of them along with Mr. Mufflin saying "I'm just here for a cup of coffee". Transcript Gallery Trivia *The title is a spoof on the phrase, "very sick". *Although Ms. Olive, Fedora Man and the classmates are zombie customers, Hank isn't. Also, Kyle does not appear as a zombie customer. *Berry is short and a friendly protagionist in the series. In the pilot short, he was a huge antagonist. *Berry is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson, former member of the Backstreet Boys. *During the boys' freeze drink montage, most of Fanboy's background is blue, while most of Chum Chum's background is pink. Most of the backgound when they're together is pink and blue; if you look closley, it resembles the wallpaper in the Frosty Mart.﻿ *This episode, along with "I, Fanbot", aired as part of Nickelodeon's "Bigger Badder Saturday", along with "The Penguins of Madagascar"'s "All King, No Kingdom/Untouchable", "The Mighty B!"'s "Bad to the Bee", and "Back at the Barnyard"'s "Mr. Wiggleplix/Chain Gang". *First time Fanboy and Chum Chum get frozen. *'Running Gag:' People shouting "Not the brain!!" Continuity *This episode and Battle of the Stands take place in the summer, after "Schoolhouse Lock" in season 2, one year and six months later, as flashforwards. Also, as this is one, Chum Chum is already 10 years old. *Berry is seen again in "Brain Freeze" and "The Last Strawberry Fun Finger". Goofs *The lever Fanboy presses goes to the Blue-Tonium flavor, but the flavor that comes out is Berry Pink. Cast *D﻿avid Hornsby as Fanboy *Nika Futterman as Chum Chum *Kevin Michael Richardson as Berry *Wyatt Cenac as Lenny *Jeff Bennett as Mr. Mufflin Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Fanboy Category:Chum Chum